


Ничего особенного

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Grandpa-Granddaughter time, Space Hijinks, because Summer Smith is a gift, who needs to be appreciated, yelling and violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммер Смит сыта этой хернёй по горло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего особенного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798148) by [dadmiraljokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadmiraljokes/pseuds/dadmiraljokes). 



> Разрешение получено.

Рик последний раз показал шумящей толпе, чьё ликование постепенно стихало, средний палец. Он не успел раскланяться перед уходом, когда был здесь в прошлый раз — обстоятельства не позволили. Но жители, похоже, не держали обиды или по крайней мере не высказывали ему претензий. Пустовзглядые, пустоголовые ублюдки. Чёрт с ними, пусть только продолжают производить ему энергию. Когда металлическая дверь наконец встала на место, он, сняв ободок, прошёл к панели управления.  
— Ну, Саммер, — сказал он, не глядя, — похоже, Занфлорп выучил урок. Он всё ещё работает над своей «мини-вселенной», — Рик состроил пальцами кавычки, — но задумал ещё одну, и они вместе должны произвести достаточно энергии, чтоб хватило их планете и моей машине. Он в курсе, что его существование висит на волоске, так что вряд ли с ним возникнут новые... — он поднял взгляд, — проблемы...  
Она сидела на «пассажирском» сидении — если можно было так назвать место в этом высококонцептуальном научно-фантастическом средстве передвижения. С распущенными волосами — и всё бы ничего, но он знал, что Саммер терпеть не могла, когда волосы лезли в глаза. Она не распустила бы их, если только... Он потянулся к ней и отодвинул волосы с лица.  
— Эй, отвали!.. — на её виске расплылся ярко-алый синяк, уже начинающий приобретать фиолетовый оттенок. Его сердце без спросу подскочило к горлу.  
— Какого хера? — ровным тоном поинтересовался он. — Я велел тебе сидеть в корабле.  
— Я искала воду и упала, — раздражённо заявила она.  
Он резко схватил её за подбородок и повернул лицо к себе. Ещё один синяк, с правой стороны челюсти.  
— Упала, значит?  
— Точно.  
— На обе стороны одновременно?  
— Пфф. Ладно, — проворчала она, оттолкнув его руки. — Мне стало скучно, ясно? Я искала чего-нибудь попить, и какие-то левые пришельцы подошли ко мне, факнули и заявили, что мой топик выглядит по-шлюшьи.  
Верно, он же сам сказал жене президента пару лет назад, что «по-шлюшьи» значит «мило». Рик потёр переносицу.  
— И ты подралась с ними?  
— Да, и что с того?  
— Нельзя просто ходить и ввязываться в драки, Саммер.  
— Да пофиг. Они первые начали.  
— Поверь мне, т-так нельзя, Саммер, — он завёл двигатели, и корабль взлетел.  
— Тебя это что-то не беспокоило, когда я подралась с тем нацистом.  
— Эт-то другое дело, Саммер! Они не люди! У н-них могла быть ядовитая слюна или что-то в этом духе!  
Она отвернулась к окну. Их корабль начал спускаться в вулкан. После недолгой, но гнетущей паузы она пробормотала под нос:  
— Тебя это не беспокоило, когда мы дрались с Дьяволом.  
Он закатил глаза. Корабль тем временем достиг нужного места, и Рик нажал на кнопку, которая испаряла их в микровселенной и восстанавливала по-новой в настоящем мире. Они наконец оказались дома — в гараже, перед кораблём Рика. Он бросил на неё взгляд поверх капота, затем прошёл к верстаку и достал фляжку.  
— Знаешь, я даже не понимаю, зачем вообще позвал тебя с собой. Морти никогда не выделывает таких фокусов.  
— Морти не приходится сидеть сиднем в машине.  
— Знаешь, что? Ладно.  
Он одним глотком допил то, что осталось от виски, бросил пустую флягу на стол и взялся за портальную пушку.  
— Пошл-*рыг*-ли.  
Он выстрелил в стену гаража и прошёл в портал, не дожидаясь её. Саммер последовала за ним, не спуская с его спины подозрительного взгляда.

Они оказались в пустыне. До горизонта, насколько хватало глаз, всё было покрыто оранжевой глиной, и лишь пара высоких скал и валунов разнообразили пейзаж.  
— Вперёд, Саммер, — он обвёл широким жестом пустыню вокруг них. — Целая планета тебе для приключений. Оторвись по полной. Пни камень. Начни каменную войну. Я подожду здесь.  
Она сузила глаза, подбоченилась. С таким лицом она была очень похожа на свою мать.  
— Почему ты такой ублюдок?  
— П-почему ты т-*рыг*-такая заноза в заднице?  
— Деда Рик, если ты не хочешь брать меня в космос с собой — так не бери. Не надо выдумывать всякие полусраные «приключения», чтобы порадовать меня. Я не Морти, у меня не случится нервный приступ от осознания, что я не вхожу в число любимых внуков, — её пассивная агрессия начинала действовать ему на нервы.  
— Не в этом дело, Саммер.  
— Правда? А такое чувство, что ты позвал меня на эту жалкую пародию на приключение только чтобы я прекратила напрашиваться к тебе.  
— Ладно, чт-то ты тогда хочешь от приключения? Как ты его себе представляешь, Саммер? Хочешь пожить в дикой природе с краснолунными рапторами, потому что на всех планетах, где существует полиция, выписан орден на твой арест? И краснолунные рапторы выглядят именно так, как ты думаешь, Саммер. И они сжирают пятьдесят процентов своего потомства, Саммер, так что не дай бог тебя примут за чьё-то дитя. Ну как, здорово звучит? А как насчёт межгалактической тюрьмы? Это для тебя достаточно хардкорно, Саммер? Такие существуют, Саммер, и там даже не разделяют заключённых по полу — а в космосе штук двадцать разных полов — и вы все заперты в этих занюханных крошечных камерах, и нужно продавать собственные зубы, чтобы корблоксы тебя не тронули. Но, уверен, для тебя это как два пальца, Саммер, мы же все помним, как легко ты справилась с газорпианцами в тот раз. А, пог-*рыг*-годи, нет, тебя спасло от зверского группового изнасилования лишь то, что я схватил лазерную пушку до того, как ты, словно последняя идиотка, подошла к порталу слишком близко. Д-д-думаешь, ты сейчас бы с ними справилась? С этими твоими ручками-лапшой? Тонкими... лапшевидными, — он помахал рукой в её сторону, — отростками... что это за херня вообще? Что ты собираешься ими сделать?  
Она сжала зубы и стиснула кулаки.  
— Я не виновата, что ты больше не подвозишь меня в зал, а то, что осталось от МОЕЙ машины...  
— В смысле, твоего...  
— ...пылится в гараже...  
— ... убогого девчачьего розового кораб...  
— ...потому что ТЫ сломал её!  
— Чт-то т-ты хочешь от меня, С-саммер, хочешь, чтоб я снова качался с тобой? Чтобы я подвозил тебя в зал? Я отвезу тебя в зал, похер, большое дело. Мне-то что. Просто больше... п-просто не... — он запнулся, вдруг отчего-то не найдя в себе сил взглянуть ей в лицо.  
— Что?  
— Просто делай, как я, блять, говорю, — он повернулся к ней спиной и зашагал прочь. Они оба знали, что он просто увиливал от ответа.  
— В чём дело, деда Рик? — её высокий, назойливый, как обычно, голос раздался откуда-то из-за правого локтя. Она шла на пару шагов позади него. И сдаваться явно не собиралась. Он застонал. Вот в чём была её проблема. Поэтому из её брата и получался помощник куда лучше.  
Рик проигнорировал её. Она фыркнула.  
— Ну же! В чём, блин, твоя проблема?  
— Хочешь знать? — рявкнул он, развернувшись на месте.  
— Да!  
— Точно хочешь, Саммер? Думаешь, твой крошечный мозг сможет вынести правду?  
—  _О_ , — сощурившись, она повысила голос, — как будто это имеет _какое-то_ значение...  
Саммер осеклась, когда он чем-то взмахнул перед её лицом. Она выхватила у него «что-то», пронзительно посмотрела на Рика, прежде чем перевести взгляд на клочок бумаги в её руках. Серебристо-золотой, с изображением её брата.  
— Что это за хрень? — резко поинтересовалась она у спины успевшего вновь отвернуться Рика. Она не успокаивалась, даже добившись своего. Рик приготовился к неизбежной истерике. — Тут написано... «один Морти на замену»... Чт-то это значит?  
— Это значит, если твой братец погибнет — что весьма вероятно — Совет Риков пришлёт мне нового. Из тех, у кого нет своего Рика, разумеется, — он повернулся к Саммер, и та  поражённо уставилась на него. Ему нравился этот взгляд. Наверное, именно поэтому он и был таким ублюдком. — Это один купон на бесплатный стаканчик из автомата с помощниками.  
— А, — моргнув, она продолжила: — Ясно.  
Рик нахмурился.  
— Ты приняла это спокойней, чем я думал, — признался Рик. Саммер, пожав плечами, отдала ему купон.  
— Я в курсе, что мой настоящий брат закопан в саду. Я уже поняла, что они все, в принципе, одинаковые.  
Он молча смотрел на неё сквозь сощуренные глаза. Она моргнула.  
— Что? Думал, я приду в ужас или что ещё? По крайней мере, это значит, что ты не так уж ненавидишь нас. И обращаешься с нами как с расходным материалом потому, что нас действительно можно заменить, — она скрестила руки на груди. — В общем, мне похер. Я тоже читала Ницше.  
Он подавил рвущийся из горла рык, сжав купон в кулаке.  
— В этом вся проблема, Саммер! Тебя нельзя! — она непонимающе нахмурилась. — Заменить! — заорал он. — Морти можно. А тебя нет!  
— В... в смысле?  
Рик опустился на ближайший валун. Потёр переносицу другой рукой, полез было в карман халата за флягой, прежде чем вспомнил, что оставил её дома. Он издал полувздох-полустон.  
— Ты видела альтернативные реальности. В скольких из них ты существовала?  
— Я...  
— Около четырёх процентов, Саммер. В большинстве временных линий твои родители так и не завели тебя. Они закончили колледж, воплотили свои мечты, а то, что могло бы стать тобой, закончило своё существование на салфетке в мусорном ведре твоего отца...  
Она подняла руки, пытаясь остановить его.  
— Так, это мерзко...  
— ...или-или-или на полу в какой-нибудь клинике планирования семьи. И вычти из этого числа те, где существуем мы с Морти. Не что чтобы я не стал красть у себя же, я так уже делал, но они готовы к этому... не говоря уже о том, что я не единственный Рик, который может провернуть подобное. И я знаю, о чём ты думаешь...  
— Деда, ты пугаешь меня...  
— ...«четыре процента от бесконечности — это ведь всё равно бесконечность» — нет, Саммер, это не так, по крайней мере, когда дело доходит до практики. Потому что я просто чел-ловек, я не м-*рыг*-могу побывать во всех бесконечных измерениях, Саммер, я не могу рыскать по каждой вселенной в надежде, что отыщу тебя, причём желательно без Рика, Морти и родителей, и не в какой-нибудь стрёмной цефалоподной версии...  
— Деда Рик, о чём ты?  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Она опустилась на колени перед Риком, испуганно глядя на него. Он обхватил её лицо руками. По её щекам скользнула пара слезинок, и он стёр их большими пальцами, оставив на коже грязный след.  
— Ты одна в своём роде, Саммер, — прошептал он. Она поёжилась от его отдающего скотчем и желудочной кислотой дыхания. — В смысле, по крайней мере на данный момент, поверь мне, я просканировал недавно все измерения в пределах досягаемости — и н-ничего не нашёл. Ни одной Саммер. Есть только ты. Ты чёртова золотая карточка от «Покемонов» и если я потеряю тебя, то уже не верну, — он закрыл глаза. — И поэтому... — его руки опустились ей на плечи, — когда я говорю «сиди в корабле», тебе нужно СИДЕТЬ В ЁБАННОМ КОРАБЛЕ! — он резко затряс Саммер, словно куклу, так, что её голову мотнуло туда-сюда. — ТЫ! МЕНЯ! ПОНЯЛА!  
Неожиданно для Рика она оттолкнула его.  
— Нет!  
— В смысле, нет?! Господи Иисусе, Саммер, я тут пытаюсь достучаться до тебя...  
— Херово, значит, пытаешься. Я не карточка из «Покемонов» или что ты там собираешь. Я человек. И я не принадлежу тебе, деда, как ты не принадлежишь этому измерению. Можешь брать меня с собой или не брать, как хочешь, но не СМЕЙ, — гаркнула она, — указывать мне, что делать.  
Он пару секунд смотрел ей в глаза, прежде чем молча подняться и зашагать в том же направлении, откуда они пришли.  
Она нахмурилась.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Иду.  
— Куда?  
— Кажется, за тем холмом должна быть закусочная.  
— Так... мы на Земле? — Молчание. — Мы даже не покидали Землю?!.. ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ!


End file.
